Everything Happens for a Reason
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Ruby is having major family issues... His father, through some... questionable... means, helps Ruby realize something about himself. Child Abuse Shipping, with hints at Ralts Shipping.


"And that's why your mother left us," Norman finished. I stared at him in disbelief. He and mom had been particularly close ever since I had been born, and now mom was no longer a part of my life. It had been after that stupid fling my dad had with some stupid woman, who now will be living with us, that caused this. I hated him so much! Why did he have to go ruin _my_ life?

"What the hell, dad!?" I shouted, "Because of some stupid-ass slut, you and mom broke up! To hell with this! I'm going to go live with mom." I left the house in a huff, ignoring the rest of what my dad said. I was going to find out where my mom was going to be living, and I was going to be with her—to hell with what my dad said.

I found a nice looking bench, it was free of rust, and was freshly painted, and pulled out my cell phone. Sitting on the bench, I waited for my mom to pick up.

"Hello, this is Caroline," I heard a light, feminine voice say on the other line.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me!?" I screamed, "I thought you were just going on a vacation!" She was silent for awhile, and then I was disconnected. "WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted at the phone breaking down in sobs. My mom didn't want me? Did she not care about me?

"Ruby?" I turned my head to see Wally, who looked very worried. "Are… are you okay?" he asked. I wiped my eyes and nodded, silently. "Do you wanna come back to my house and talk about it?" I shook my head. "Come on Ruby." He urged me up off the bench, and started walking with me down the street to his house. "Talk to me!" He pleaded. I stayed silent.

"Hello Wally, oh, Ruby, are you okay? I heard your parents split, that's unfortunate, and would you like some cookies?" Wally's mom spoke quickly, never staying on the same subject for more than a few seconds. Wally stared at me.

"You're parents aren't together?" he asked, confused, "Why? I though they weren't having any troubles…"

"Yeah, well if that stupid slu- um, woman," I knew Wally and his parents did not like it when I used "bad language" so I tried to censor myself, "had not have met my dad, they would still be together." Wally didn't pry, but I could still see confusion written across his face. I didn't bother explaining, I just sighed. "Look, I'm gonna head home, okay? See you tomorrow Wally." I left without saying another word, and headed back to my house.

What did I do to my mom that made her hate me? Doesn't she love me anymore? So many questions were circling my mind, but I decided it didn't matter; at least, not right now. All I wanted to do is collapse in my bed and wake up tomorrow with all of this disappearing. As much as I wished that could happen, I knew it wouldn't.

"I'm home!" I yelled, not even caring if my dad heard me or not. I headed to the kitchen to get something for dinner, which, without my mom here, would mean I will be making dinner for myself every night. As soon as I got to the kitchen I was met with the sight of a tallish, young girl, dressed in only an apron. I let out a shrill yell, and covered my eyes, heading out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Ruby, didn't expect to see you home," Norman said, not even glancing up from his newspaper. I ignored his comment, and demanded of him why there was a naked girl in the kitchen. "Oh, her, she's going to be your new mom and she likes to cook like that… I don't see why you're complaining…"

"Why wouldn't I be, I don't want to see some stupid, naked slut in my kitchen!" I screamed at him. It took me a second to realize what else he had said. "My new mom!? FUCK NO! Is this some sort of joke? Are you fucking serious!?" I yelled.

"Yes Ruby, I am serious, and you better like it. It's not like Caroline really wanted you, you were and are an accident, and then you turned out like this—a gay little faggot that likes to sew and do other girly things. You may as well be a daughter."

"What the fuck!" I yelled, getting angrier. "How dare you say that shit to me!?" Norman got up out of his chair, setting the newspaper down.

"You are just a little, weak, vulnerable girl, who should fucking know her fucking place," Norman spat. I glared up at him.

"Oh yeah!? You only say that because you know I'm stronger than you! Besides, you are a pathetic excuse for a father, and a lover. You know, I bet you've only had sex twice—once with mom, and once with the fucking stupid whore in the kitchen!" I threw a punch at my dad, which he easily avoided and caught my wrist.

"Oh, you think I'm a bad lover, eh?" He said in my ear in a deep throaty voice. I gulped. "Well I think I'm going to prove that wrong." He pressed his lips against my ear and I couldn't help but let out a slight moan. His mouth trailed down, placing kisses as it went, all the way down to my throat. I gasped and tried to push him off, but he just caught both of my hands in one of his own, and kept going.

"D-d-dad!" I barely whispered. Both my hands were raised above my head, and I was pressed up against the wall. My erection was now straining against my pants, and my vision was clouded with lust. I felt a hand on my dick, and I immediately thrust forwards. "More!" I demanded.

"Only if you say please," Norman said huskily. My lust clouded brain only barely made this out, and I struggled to say "please". It didn't really sound like it to me, but when I felt a hand yank down my pants, I knew I must have said it good enough.

"Baby, come in for dinner!" shouted the new woman. "BABY~!" Norman pulled away, and then pressed his lips to my neck, giving a harsh bite. I let out an extremely loud moan, and blushed heavily at the sound.

"Are you coming for dinner?" This sentence was followed by a loud gasp. "Norman, who is that!?" demanded his new girlfriend, also-known-as the slut.

"Get the hell out LaGina." Norman growled, before possessively latching his mouth on mine. The animalistic side of my father really turned me on.

"Uh, fine!" she said, "I didn't need you anyway!" She stormed out, and that was the last I saw of her.

"Now, let's get upstairs," Norman hoisted me up, which, I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, and grabbed my ass. On the way up the stairs I felt fingers probing around my hole, and it was really turning me on. "Norman~!" I moaned loudly. I vaguely heard the sound of a door being kicked open, and I was dropped onto the plush king-sized bed my father owned.

The next thing I felt was my hands being bound. Norman had used his belt to bind my hands to the bed. I, surprisingly, found it sexy, and gave a loud moan of approval. After sometime of not receiving any touches, I let out a low whine. Norman responded with a finger to my hole. I moaned loudly when he pushed it in.

"It's c-cold!" I complained, that, and not that I would tell my father, as not to show any weakness, but it also hurt a little.

"Shh, just shut up for a bit," Norman ground out. I whined a little more, but soon it was tolerable… until another finger was added that is.

"No-Norman!" I shouted, wincing in pain. He ignored me and kept stretching. But, by the time he had his third finger in I was begging for him to stop.

"Ruby, it'll be be-"

"Oh god, right there!" I shouted, seeing stars. He poked at it again with his fingers, and I couldn't help but to thrust back. He removed his fingers and I whimpered, feeling so empty.

When he put his dick in however, it hurt, and the empty feeling was replaced with one resembling too full. He didn't give me much time to adjust either, and pulled out, and thrust back in. It didn't hurt that much this time though, because he hit that special place, and I couldn't help but scream his name in pleasure. It felt so good! Norman started off at a slower pace, but then worked up to a fast one. I was left trying to catch my breath as he hit that place over and over.

At this rate, I knew I was not going to last long, and with one final moan of his name, I came. Norman finished soon after me, with only a grunt that sounded like my name. It took me awhile to come down from my pleasure high, but as soon as I did, I had realized what I had done. Holy shit! I not only fucked with a guy, but my father? Was I attracted to him? Did I love him more than a son should?

I got up ignoring my father, not that that wasn't a common occurrence, and changed my clothes, before heading out the door. I went to the only place that I could think of going—Wally's house. I didn't bother knocking, I headed in and went up to Wally's room. I knew he would be in there. I collapsed down on the bed and sobbed, and told him everything. About how I hated myself for liking boys, I just couldn't be gay!

"I'm not sure I understood all of what you said, it is kind of hard to tell when you are crying… but from what I got, it sounds like you are just scared. You think that you being… intimate… with your dad means that you guys are lovers, but that's not true."

"But how do you know that Wally?" I asked, drying my tears.

"Well, I can't be too sure, but isn't there someone else you like… or… love?" he turned away and blushed. I thought about it, and I guess there is really only one person I've ever had… ehem… romantic… yes… romantic… thoughts about, and that was… Wally?

"Uh, yeah, and it's definitely not my dad…" I said quietly. Wally looked at me somewhat hopeful, so I continued. "It's actually someone I'm already quite close to…"

"Who?" he asked, blush still present on his face.

"You…" I mumbled.

"Who?" he asked again. Instead of telling him I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

"You," I repeated.

"I like you too," he said, somewhat dazzed.

"Good." Things felt awkward now, and I hoped this wouldn't affect our friendship if things didn't work out. But I know that Wally and I would still probably be friends, because we've always been close and he is the understanding type… someone I can talk to about my problems. If my dad hadn't broke up with my mom, we wouldn't have… you know, and if we wouldn't have done that, then I don't think I would have ever been able to accept the fact that I like boys. So I guess everything does happen for a reason.


End file.
